Rani
by Sara Loui
Summary: POV of an empathic alien, Rani, and her encounter of SG1. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mitoyah, Mitoyah"  
  
They look at me strangely, and I have to hold in a smile as their eyes search my face and my people with blank looks. I am sure my own eyes carry the same strange blank look. In different clothing, they could be mistaken to be one of my people, and yet certain things make them strangely different. The one uttering strange sounds maybe in the hope of making me understand is wearing strange objects on his face, and I would describe them but I have never seen such strange things. It is like he has taken two glass circles and moulded thin twine to hold them in place both together and to his face. His face is animated in a smile and he nears me, my people tense behind me as he comes close, still uttering sounds, his teeth shine and his eyes seem to as well. I stay calm in order to keep my people calm also, I can feel them backing away but I stay as he steps up to me with caution extending a hand.  
  
"Mitoyah" I repeat to him, smiling and stepping away as his hand draws nearer. I step to the side of him and gaze past him to his comrades, beckoning them to come closer also. I do not understand him, but in the short time, they have been present, I do not sense any danger from them. Maybe I should not be so presumptuous; we cannot understand their language and so should not assume we can read their feelings in the same way we read each other.  
  
They draw nearer and I turn to lead the way into the heart of the village. People mill around us with curiosity of the strangers as I lead them to my home, the strangers murmur to each other as do my people, casting glances towards myself and I sense their concern as I allow them over my threshold.  
  
"Datoyah, mi entah re tenya" I assure them and bid them to continue with their work.  
  
Returning my attention to the visitors, who again are eyeing me with questioning looks.  
  
"Yenta, yenta" I offer them chairs around the table. "Nina, renna renna, mi tolyah"  
  
As Nina brings us refreshments my attention is once again taken up by the glass circled man. His hands beckon to his chest and he repeats strange words and always the same shining smile on his lips. I watch him intently, realisation coming to me. He is trying to communicate by first telling me his name. Daniel. I repeat the word in my head repeatedly, it is a strange sound, and I wonder whether my tongue could repeat it aloud. I swallow my pride and repeat the word slowly.  
  
"Dan---I---el"  
  
He nods his head his smile brightening his eyes once more. His smile is contagious and I find myself letting a smile appear on my own lips.  
  
"Rani" I press my fingertips to my chest and he repeats my name. It sounds strange coming from his lips, maybe his own name sounds strange coming from my own mouth.  
  
I sit back and observe the others with him as he introduces each one. ColonelO'Neill, I try to twist the sounds in my mind but the man himself brushes three fingers over his temple and says Jack.  
  
"Jack" He smiles nods his head and mutters to Daniel. I sense something from him; a little unease mixed with impatience, the others also, apart from Daniel.  
  
From Daniel I sense excitement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

They are not the first to have come through the Chapayah. In our temples, the walls are inscribed with events when the false gods enslaved our people. They still come but now we have no fear of them. They cannot enslave us as they once did and the evil gods cannot possess our bodies. We are taught from the early stages of our lives the history, which encompasses us, as we are nurtured to use the powers available to us. To sense what each person feels and appropriately keep to ourselves personal feelings. To communicate not only with words but with our minds, our hearts. All this I wish to relay to the visitors, to tell them we can communicate without the slow ritual of trying to learn each other's language. To do so could take many seasons. It has taken time to even learn each other's names, but their simple ways are endearing. Daniel is happy to make simple communication; it pleases him that we are able to speak simply and with signal. But I wish to tell them everything, for them to learn so much and for myself and my people to learn so much from them. I have to hold myself back from revealing everything to them, to him, and my servants are sensing my impatience. It is making them nervous as if I sense some danger from the strangers. I stand quickly regaining some control, they stand also but I raise a hand to bid them to stay and excuse myself silently for a moment into the next room. Nina follows concern emanating from her.  
  
"Rani? Su, lyah min rayah temnt tri su?"  
  
I smile at her concern and decide we must take them directly to the temple. There I, with the help of Parn, we can go through the ritual and make our communication easier. I return to the room as Nina retrieves my temple gown, and the servants ready themselves to go with us. As I enter the room they are talking quietly among one another and looking around their simple surroundings that create my home. They look up as I approach; I feel Jack's impatience even more and beckon them to come.  
  
"Lotyah, lotyah mi" they understand and stand, the servants return and I try and reassure my visitors as they are surrounded, my servants dabbing oils on their temples and sliding temple scarves around their necks. Nina places my robe over my shoulders and secures it in place. Once we are prepared, we exit back into the midst of the village. The crowds have dispersed but onlookers still stare curiously. I lead our small group through the village up to our temple, which is situated, behind our homes in a small valley a short walk yet set serenely away from the bustle of our daily lives. Daniel walks beside me silently; I can feel curiosity coming from him. I sense they want to ask many questions. Parn would help in answering those questions.  
  
As we come to the top of the hill and look down on the temple, I pause a moment to allow its full beauty to be beheld by new eyes. I hear a few utter some words in low tones a mixture of our visitors and my servants. We continue down the path to the temple, a few villagers in robes pass us from their daily visit, peace emanating from them, curiosity picking up as they view us. We pass up the steps by couples basking in the mid-day sun, their peaceful serenity in each other company flowing over us. The temple doors are open; rays of light casting through, catching the colours of ornate hangings, ornaments and statues. Our visitors pause once more as I continue forward and kneel for a moment, my servants bowing their heads. We cross our hands over our hearts, uttering the sweet soft prayer of our people.  
  
"Kel yen mentrah, poy, mi, su rentrah"  
  
"Mitoyah Rani"  
  
I raise my head and smile as Parn greets me, holding out a hand to steady me as I rise.  
  
"Mitoyah Parn"  
  
He greets my servants and they disperse around the temple, some laying oils and flowers, others to talk amongst themselves. Others to meditate. Only Nina stays with me, standing at a distance. Parn observes the newcomers and steps forward as I explain their coming through the Chapayah.  
  
"Mitoyah" he greets them and Daniel once more steps forward but it is another, which catches Parns eye, and this I am not surprised at. He nods to Daniel but instantly goes to her side. Samantha is unlike any of our people and has been observed by us all quietly. Parn is not so quiet and I sense apprehension emanating from her as he slowly walks around her. I step forward hoping to calm her unease. I explain to Parn that I have had little communication with them. He quietens me with a raise of his hand and reaches out to touch her hair. Sources of his curiosity, for few of us have seen such a colour before. The only thing I could compare it to would be to the rising of our morning star, which lightens our skies to a golden haze. The star rises once with the rising of the three moons, and so few have seen the power of its beauty and it lasts but an instant. I have never seen such a colour apart from that moment. Until she came through the Chapayah.  
  
Stranger still are their eyes. Samantha's and Daniel's, for they are the colour of the lake. Daniel's seem to shine, reminding me of when the mid day sun shines down on the lake and reflects it's bright light with shimmering ease. Samantha's I could compare to the lake as the evening sun descends, the calm waters seem darker and yet light sill emanates from them.  
  
Parn is so taken with her I feel standing here watching, that I am intruding in some way. I drop my gaze and calmly glance at the others. I sense some unease from Jack also; he is still trying to decide whether we should be trusted. Parn turns to me and I sense surprise as he sees Teal'c. He must sense the same trust as I do from the others when observing him for he calmly looks to me with slight question in his eyes. We know his kind; they were slaves of the false gods also. Doing their bidding, torturing our people, and carrying the gods inside them. Yet, we only sense friendship and respect for this one. We sense no danger, he does not carry a god anymore, only a mark of his god on his forehead.  
  
Parn raises his eyes to the temple walls; the stories of our peoples suffering inscribed into them. He sighs and I feel peace emanating from him and I allow myself to indulge in the same peace. Deep down somewhere I had been unsure as to bring our visitors here. Parn was assuring me all was well.  
  
"Datoyah Rani, reanyah" I smile as he assures me calmly and bid's us to follow him. As we walk, I whisper to him, explaining my intentions. A simple ceremony could bring down the communication barrier between us. In the short time we have known each other I hope to have gained, some trust from Daniel and hopefully he will understand that we mean no harm. Parn understands and agrees as he leads us through the main hall of the temple into a small room, the smell of oils fills the air as they burn, casting a dull light around us.  
  
"Yent, yent" I sit and the others follow my lead. Nina sits to one side of me, Daniel to the other. Tealc settles himself by Nina and Parn sits opposite me next to Tealc. Samantha sits by Parn and Jack between herself and Daniel. I sense impatience growing from Jack. I smile; he reminds me of a child who wants everything all at once instead of calmly going through the right channels to gain what he wants. Daniel sees me smile and smiles also as if understanding my thoughts. He turns his attention to Parn who is preparing the ritual. I close my eyes and concentrate as Parn communicates through his feelings to me. I am as strong as the roots of the Kentalyah trees, as calm as the waters of the great lake, I reach out to Nina who sits by me, and taking my hand, she emanates the same feelings. Parn whispers softly the ritual prayers reaching out with his mind to us. I press out with my mind and feel the words in the air, I feel cold for an instant as my mind connects with Parn, Nina grasps tighter onto my hand as she also connects. I can feel her struggle to control the overwhelming feelings that are caught like a spiralling wind around us. I join Parn in the ritual words, reassuring her with my mind. As she calms, I press the dark places around us with the probing fingers of my mind. I sense Nina connecting with Tealc as Parn contends with Jack and Sam. There are barriers for a moment and then everything, information flowing about us, melding into one as we try to sift through the information and assure each one we mean no harm. Understanding settles and our thoughts and feelings are as one. I draw back and probe softly with care, as I feel a wall of darkness and resistance. A shadow. I send out feelings of comfort and reassurance and yet I cannot penetrate the barrier.  
  
I open my eyes, and fight to regain control as the shine of his eyes meets my gaze. He is calmly, watching the ritual. Watching me. The others look as if they are sleeping, Parn and Nina have reached them, and I can hear them in the distance connecting, calming their confusion as we invade their minds. But he is observing, curious and yet holding back, not afraid but something stops him, something. I slip my grasp from Nina and reach out a hand to him but he is reluctant to take it. Keeping my connection with the others, I distance my thoughts, their words quieten in my mind. He does not trust me and for a moment I feel ashamed, we wish to communicate and yet we invade their minds without permission to do so, they will understand eventually but the initial invasion is without moral or question wrong. Daniel understands in some way what we, what I am trying to do. Yet, I have no right to do it. I lower my hand and wait a few moments longer, their voices quieten even more and I know the ritual is near completion. I close my eyes as Parn speaks the final words of blessing over us. They can feel us as we can feel them. Waves of questions rush from them in a calm way. I observe as they open their eyes slowly one by one. Nina leans softly towards me, the ritual was tiring on her and I lay my hand on her arm. Looking at me, she smiles, happy to have taken part in the ritual. I let a wave of concern wash over me to her and excuse her to go and sit on the temple steps and rest. She leaves us and I watch the surprise cross Samantha's face as she watched Nina go.  
  
"I understand you"  
  
"And I understand you" I reply  
  
"But I don't understand what happened"  
  
"You will" responds Parn, "Give it time" 


	3. chapter 3

Daniel observes this all with a curious gaze. I find I am unable to meet his eyes. We sit for a time, silence reigning as they regain some control over what is going on. Parn looks from me to Daniel but I shake my head to him and he seems to understand. Eventually we are led back into the main temple. Parn sits at a table laden with delicacies and the others sit as he invites them to eat. I excuse myself and walk through the temple outside. I observe Nina sitting quietly basking in the evening suns glow talking to Tark. She makes to accompany me as I make my way down the temple steps but I shake my head and tell her to wait for me. Pushing back the feeling of wanting to run as I had when I was a child, I climb the hill behind the temple to the lake. He follows me; I can feel him even from a distance. I am afraid to face him, a feeling I have not had in quite some time. I can communicate with him, for I know his language, but he does not know mine, he has not gained the understanding we were trying to give him. He is still a stranger.  
  
"Rani"  
  
My name still sounds strange coming from him. As if it is another name and not my own, I stand and gaze down at the lake. The mid day sun has gone and the evening sun causes the lake to glow darkly. It's light is not reflected. I know if I turn I will see the light the midday sun causes and yet I am now the reluctant one. I feel suffocated by my own feelings and fight to calm my mind. There is a lack of understanding on my part. He is different but I do not know how. I sensed it during the ritual, but even then, I could not determine what it was. He seemed to know what was going on, what we meant to do. But if he did why did he not want to partake in the ritual. I run my hands over my temples and shake my head. Trying to shake away the unanswerable questions. The answers were right by me but I was at a loss to talk to him. I felt like an invader knowing all about him, about his people, and yet he knew nothing of myself. I could tell him but he will not feel our emotions, a vital part of communication by my people. The evening sun sets before us, it's light replaced by the first moon rising behind us.  
  
"You live in a very beautiful place Rani"  
  
I nod in agreement. Sometimes all my feelings, my innerself, are lost in its beauty.  
  
"Rani"  
  
I turn to Nina who is stood behind us, the dark light casting eerie shadows behind her over the temple gardens. Tark standing by her side, as she waits to accompany me home.  
  
"Parn feloyah. Polna mi retenah renna trent mi tolayah?"  
  
It seemed uncomfortable to speak in our language knowing Daniel could not understand when we had the means to communicate. I eventually turn to him.  
  
"Parn is now meditating, Nina wishes to return home and prepare the evening meal"  
  
I nod to Nina but she seems reluctant to leave me alone once more. Only I was not alone. I was with Daniel. Part of her reluctance was due to the fact he had not been part of the ritual.  
  
"Go Nina, escort the others and make them comfortable. I will follow in good time."  
  
She turns to leave, glancing over to Tark. I smiled at the warm emotions between them as Nina stopped to bid farewell.  
  
"Tark, su gartah retenah?"  
  
Tark has always been a quiet man, and accepted my invitation to join our evening meal with a nod. I watched as they walked away together hand in hand.  
  
"We should return back to the village, the cold sets in fast once the moon has risen to it's highest." 


	4. Chapter 4

We make our way back to the temple, side by side, silently. The temple is empty but for a few young people still lounging on the steps. I usher them away home and enter the temple to say good eve to Parn.  
  
"I must see Parn for a moment Daniel, will you wait here for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a chance to look around"  
  
He already seems interested in the artefacts in a corner of the temple and so I leave him to seek out Parn. The moons cast dark shadows around me as I make my way to his private quarters. Upstairs into a gallery of the main hall, I tap lightly at his door. He bids me too enter. He is sitting quietly on large cushions in the middle of the small room; burning oils cast light on the glittering jewels of artefacts on small tables set at each side of him. I sit opposite him.  
  
"Ah Rani, I wondered when you would return"  
  
I look at him quizzically as he speaks in their tongue.  
  
"Such a strange language yet strangely I find I enjoy speaking it. We must pass the knowledge throughout the people." He pauses and looks at me. "You have been unable to calm your mind Rani. Do not let it trouble you"  
  
"He is different Parn"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that question"  
  
"Maybe you should ask Daniel for the answer"  
  
"I feel.... Like I betrayed his trust. Like we have violated them"  
  
"It has been a long time since I have performed such a ritual, and yet I can honestly say I feel that way every time Rani. They gain understanding."  
  
"But it is not the fist time I have performed the ritual either Parn and I have never felt this way, at least not so strongly. And such a strong barrier Parn, did you feel it?"  
  
"Rani" he raises his hand to stop my outburst "Take him to your home to the others. Treat him no different."  
  
"But the questions"  
  
"Questions are meant to be asked. Ask him them and they will no longer be in your mind"  
  
I swallow a sigh of frustration at the simple wise words. He smiles, his eyes showing his amusement.  
  
"Good eve Rani"  
  
"Good eve Parn"  
  
I leave him alone to meditate and make my way back into the main hall. I watch quietly from the steps as Daniel slowly runs his fingers over the inscriptions on the walls. Studying them, whispering under his breath.  
  
"Daniel" I speak softly as I cross the hall, he stops and turns to me. "We should join the others"  
  
"This is the story of how your people were enslaved by Ra" As he speaks he brushes a hand over the inscriptions.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"We may not speak the same language but these inscriptions, these I can read, this I understand. What I don't understand is why you speak a different language to what you have inscribed here?"  
  
"It is a lost language, only a few of us understand it correctly. When we were finally free of the false gods, we evolved into a new people. Different language, way of life. Free from anything which reminded us of them"  
  
"Tell me your peoples story"  
  
I look at him strangely, our curiosity mingling.  
  
"It's all here for you to read and observe"  
  
"I want you to tell me" 


	5. Chapter 5

I am thankful the moon casts a dull light through the small windows of the temple for I fear he would see the colour rise slightly in my cheeks. I brush the moment of shyness away. Turning quickly I motion to one of Parns servants and ask them to take a message to Nina that we would be a while but to continue as hostess to our guests until my return. I lift one of the burning oil bowls to a table near us and we settle onto some cushioned seats situated near the inscriptions.  
  
"Many eve's past, on a night of the three moons, a darkness filled the sky, shutting out their light and cast great shadows over these lands. The festival of the rising moons in readiness of the morning star was underway when the darkness came. The people were awed by the sight as small crafts settled on the hills and outside of the village. Then they were filled with fear as a mighty force of terror ran rampant all around. Each mans fear mingled with the next and panic filled the air. Beings came into their midst standing as tall as the Kentalyah trees. Covered in strange scales, their heads striking fear into every heart their eyes glowing as red as the first glimpse of the morning sun.  
  
Then a being looking as one of us came, as gold as the morning star. His eyes glowed and the people recoiled in horror as feelings of two beings came from the stranger invading their midst. He spoke with a disembodied voice, an unknown language to the people. He was Ra, a self proclaimed god. Within days, he had enslaved the people. Some he took away with ships others were forced to build monuments and temples. The Chapayah was brought, and the people spread the word of the great circle from which appeared Jaffa as if from nowhere. The people feared the Chapayah for they believed to walk into it would be to walk into the very place from where the Jaffa were spawned, and they would become Jaffa themselves.  
  
The three moons rose and fell many times, and the people were forced to mine in the mountains to the east. The rocks they mined were sent through the Chapayah to places unknown and the people feared that the very earth itself was what the Jaffa were formed from. Time passed and the earth became unstable, and some of the mines collapsed, many of the people were lost, and rocks fell from the high mountains down to the valley floors below, destroying the god Ra's temples and monuments. When the rocks stopped falling some of the people went in search of any survivors. A group chanced upon a dying Jaffa. His scales had fallen and a man hid behind the giant mask. He cried out in pain to them as they neared, but they fell back in fear as from his stomach emerged a slithering form such as that of a worm found in the earth.  
  
The worm slithered from his belly towards the nearest of the group and quickly ascended his form as the others watched frozen in their places. He cried out in pain as the being forced it way into his neck, and fell to the ground and then peace spread from him surrounding the onlookers. The slithering form fell by his side screeching evilly eyeing the others, arising the young man took the worm in his hands and broke its body till it hung limp in his hands. A moment had passed, undefinable and even now hard to believe. The symbiote had tried to meld with him but had been unable, in the same moment knowledge had been passed through the meld to the young man and he knew the god Ra was false and self proclaimed. The jaffa were no more men than himself. Only the beings inside them gave them the strength they used to terrorise the people. With this knowledge, surely they could revolt against the false god.  
  
For the first time in many eves's of the rising moons the people performed a ritual so the young man could pass his knowledge on to the people. Plans were set in place. Caves connected to the mine were used to smuggle belongings and eventually people too. The people knew they would only get one chance. Every eve when the three suns rose in a day the Jaffa would all leave as the heat would be too much for them to bear in their heavy armour. When the last Jaffa stepped through the Chapayah, the people set to action. For the whole day throughout the stifling heat, they eventually caused the Chapayah to fall, and they covered it with rocks and dirt. Then they fled quickly and stealthily to the caves, causing the roofs to fall in behind them. Ra returned eventually in ships for the earth shook during nights and days as they reigned fire down upon them. Then the earth stopped shaking, and silence descended. They continued to live underground afraid to return to the daylight only to find the god Ra awaiting them.  
  
Then the day came when they chose to stop hiding, stripping away the rocks the sunlight inviting them back to the surface. Two suns hung in the sky and desolation surrounded them. The temples and monuments had been destroyed along with the village but there was great excitement. Had the god Ra left forever? The people created escapes routes throughout the caves in case of his return and they rebuilt their villages. They built temples such as this one to celebrate their freedom. To remind people like me what they overcame. Many eves passed and they once more celebrated the rising of the three moons. More eve's past and the fear of Ra's return was not forgotten but not feared as it had been before. The decision was made and the Chapayah was once more set in its place."  
  
"You always have enjoyed telling this story Rani"  
  
I pause and take a breath, shaking the intense gaze Daniel and I had been holding as I had been speaking to glance up at Parn. He holds his staff in his hand and his apprentice Dalsh stands by him holding a burning oil bowl in his hand.  
  
"I apologise to you both, for cutting the story short I was quite taken in by it myself and the moons and suns know how many times I have heard them. Nevertheless, it is time to depart from here, your can finish the story in the warmth of your home. The cold will soon be upon us."  
  
He must see disappointment in my eyes, our eyes for he mutters under his breath, which I cannot help but hear. Something about the young. I smile at the compliment and stand.  
  
"Meltolyah Parn, Meltolyah Dalsh"  
  
"Meltolyah Rani, Good eve Daniel" 


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the sanctuary of the temple we make our way side by side back into the heart of the village, feeling the biting chill rising in the air. I draw close to Daniel taking his arm, as we hurry against the cold wind. He murmurs his surprise at how fast the cold has set in and we pause for a moment on our path.  
  
"The second moon is rising, see"  
  
I point to the largest of our moons rising, cutting its path slowly across the night sky.  
  
"It's is very late, Nina will be worried"  
  
I have to nudge Daniel on or it seems he would stand and stare at our night sky forever. Reaching my home, I notice movement at the window and then the door is opened widely, concern and relief flowing out from the form of Nina. A wall of warmth greets us as we enter my home. My newfound friends are all quietly lounging in the main part of the room surrounding the open fire. Nina explains the other servants had retired to sleep for the evening and Tark had returned home. I look at her paled face and the tiredness in her eyes and scold myself for not returning sooner. I order her to her own bed which she reluctantly agrees to.  
  
Removing my robe, I slide a warm cloak around my shoulders and hand Daniel a blanket as we settle with the others around the fire.  
  
"You two have a nice chat?" asks Jack and I realise there is at least no more impatience emanating from him.  
  
"I asked Rani to tell me the story of when Ra came to this planet, we lost track of time" replied Daniel, pulling the blanket around him and leaning towards the warmth of the fire.  
  
"An important story to your people Rani" asks Tealc quietly observing me as I poured some drinks for us all.  
  
"Yes very important. It is what makes us who we are today." I glance round at my friends noting a calm in their faces. "How are you all feeling?" Although I could sense them, I always felt better to ask also. People can raise so many barriers, these people were still new to this planet and I should not assume they were comfortable with what had happened because I felt calmness from them.  
  
"I just feel so, relaxed and refreshed" Samantha sounded like it was a strange concept to her to feel so safe "Like, I can sense everything around me and, oh I don't know, it's so different. One minute I knew nothing about you or your people, your ways were strange and I couldn't understand you and then in a moment all this information is in my head, I understand you, know you, know your history. It's really quite amazing"  
  
"And we wish to share the experience with the rest of our village. They will gain the knowledge Parn Nina and I have of you. We wish to pass on more information of ourselves to you but we fear all the villagers at once may prove too much for you. We will see how you are in the morn."  
  
Samantha sighs and lies back on the extensive cushions. Tealc nods in agreement, and seems to contemplate the night's events. How I would enjoy telling my stories but the moons rise higher in the sky and the night spirals around us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time for rest. I stand to lead them to some rooms when I realise in my excitement of talking, and passing of time that neither myself nor Daniel have eaten anything substantial. I curse myself for lacking in my hostess duties.  
  
"My apologies Daniel, I have allowed myself to get carried away with the evenings events and have not provided any for food for ourselves. I can prepare something for us before we retire."  
  
"No, no don't trouble yourself, I can make do with provisions I have with me, it's been a hectic time the last few hours"  
  
I am about to argue but a surge of tiredness, fatigue seems to fill the air, and I let the moment pass. I feel I am too tired myself to prepare anything, although Nina would have left something out for me.  
  
"I will show you to your rooms. I'm afraid with so many under one roof the rooms may seem a little cramped, two of you will have to share a small room at the back, I have two other free rooms upstairs. I will retrieve some blankets while your sort yourselves"  
  
Leaving the sanctuary of the soft light from the fire, I gather some blankets from a small cupboard and walk to the small rooms at the back of the house. Silence comes from two of the doors I pass, but the soft comforts of the occupants emanate from the rooms. Sliding open one of the doors, I smile noting the soft dim light of oil bowls, set on stands by the two small straw matressed beds. They may be simple old servants quarters but Nina can surpass herself in preparations for guests. A warmth emanates from the burning embers of the fire. I close the latted blinds over the windows, shutting out the moons light as they sit high in their blanket of stars. Placing blankets on each of the beds and turning back to the passage quietly, I pause as Jack stands along the passage silently watching me, I feel un-nerved for an instant but the moment passes. He and Daniel walk stealthily along the passage and assess their quarters for the evening.  
  
"Meltolyah" I whisper in a hushed tone, making my way along the passage once more. I hear the quiet whisper of Good Eve from soft lips before the door is closed behind me. I light three oil bowls and hand Samantha and Tealc one each, before pouring dirt over the dying embers of the fire. Lifting up the last oil bowl in one hand and the bundle of blankets under my other arm, I lead our way upstairs, past Nina's room and the meditation room, a strong light peeping out from under the doorway. I pause and open the door, the light streaking over us. Pausing I ponder why Nina had set several oil bowls around the room, and then smile to myself. Opening the door opposite to the meditation room, I smile to Tealc.  
  
"Nina must have intended you to have this room Tealc. You will be in need of your meditation and this gives you easy access to our meditation room, see how she has set it out for you"  
  
Bowing to me slightly he enters his room, the same size as the one below but with only one bed set out by the window. Handing him some blankets Samantha and I whisper Meltolyah to him and leave. Wandering further down the darkened hall I pass my own quarters and open the door farthest set from the main staircase set by a small staircase running upwards to a small attic, I open the door, to a larger room. A room not used for many years. Stepping in the ornate decorations glisten simply by the light of the oil bowl in my hand. I place the blankets on the bed and turn to watch as Samantha takes in the surroundings, fatigue mixing with her interest. She sets her oil bowl on a small table by the door and runs her fingers over the small ornaments on the table. A feeling of coldness tries to invade my senses but I press it away and hastily make my way to the sanctuary of the passage without disturbing her, whispering Meltolyah to her as I pass. I close the door behind me and cross the passage to my own room. Nina has readied my bed and I quickly change into the bedclothes she has set out for me. Blowing the flames of the burning oil bowls out, my room is engulfed by darkness barr the shaft of light from the two moons. I open the shuttered windows to allow more light to stream inside my room, basking in their muted light. I breathe deeply and consider the events, which have taken place in such a small space of time between these newcomers and myself. My mind muses and thinks about the stranger still in our midst, sleeping under my own room. The silence settling around the house emanates around me, and I slip under the covers of my soft bed, my thoughts still bombarded by the wall of resistance I felt from Daniel. I feel un nerved and somehow stripped and embarrassed, ashamed of what he may think of my people and me. My unconscious does nothing to surpress the feeling. 


	7. Chapter 7

I awake to the feeling of unrest. The early sun still rising rays streaming through my open widow. I rise and wrap a blanket around me trying to brush away the hanging tiredness of my sleep from my invaded mind. A sharp knock resounds before Nina already washed and ready for daily duties enters my room with puzzled eyes, fresh clothes for myself in her hands. The sharp feeling of unrest and distrust hits me as she approaches. Before I have a chance to ask what is wrong, Samantha pauses as she passes my open door and I bid her entry. The feeling of rest and comfort coming her. A wide smile graces her face and I surpress a smile of my own, thinking how Parn would feel to see such a smile. I take the clothes from Nina who turns and stands between myself, Samantha, and I feel a rising distaste shudder from her. I physically shake myself and place a hand on Nina's shoulder, murmuring a calming prayer under my breath, passing a feeling a calm and rest through myself to her.  
  
"Have I interrupted you?" asks Samantha politely, before glancing around my room with interest.  
  
"Not at all, Nina go downstairs and see to the rest of our guests while I talk to Samantha"  
  
I keep the feeling of alarm behind the raised wall of calm, as Nina makes no move to obey my order. My surprise I find harder to contain but I suppress that also as Samantha walks to my window and takes in the view of the village. Nina has never disobeyed or questioned my orders in any situation yet she seems determined to have her way. My hand tightens its grip on her shoulder and I turn her to face me.  
  
"Nina, su entah re tenya "  
  
Still the look of disobedience in her eyes, as I order her to continue with her work. Still making no move I look past her to Samantha who turns obviously sensing, the tension and distrust coming from Nina obviously aimed at her. I look back to Nina who avoids my gaze and turns a look of distrust to Samantha once more.  
  
"Ke tac polna, re stenyah bur telck su munya"  
  
A stunned silence enters the room as she spits the curse against the false gods from her mouth. I drop my hand from her, as if she had stung me, shock emanating from me, repelling the very essence of her from me. She turns stunned and hurt eyes to me as I step back from her. Samantha seems hurt and unsure of the rising embarrassment of the situation. She understood the curse, but like myself finds no reasoning for the sudden change in Nina's character.  
  
"Nina that's enough" I'm surprised at the sterness and power of my own voice, a tone I have not used in a long time with any of the servants of my own home in some time and with Nina for many years. I try and take stock of the situation but I am unable to see any reason why Nina should act in this manner towards Samantha and I am not entirely sure how I should react, there was only one punishment I could set in place until at such time I could assess the situation correctly and I am loathe to enforce it but it must be done, at least for a short time.  
  
"Samantha would you excuse us for a moment?" I ask in a quiet voice, smiling softly over to her. She seems embarrassed and relieved I am opting for her to leave the awkwardness.  
  
"Of course" she replies, before quickly exiting the room.  
  
I watch the closing door, and I am aware of the feeling of satisfaction coming from Nina. I look at her and see a soft smile on her face; she holds no remorse for speaking in such a way to guests under my roof. For using such a curse in my home. The smile does not stay long on her face as she looks at me. I am disgusted by her behaviour and make it known piercing her eyes with my own before turning from her. I quickly change, brushing off her offer to help, as she would usually dress me. Silence ensues, and when I next glance to her confusion and hurt are in her eyes. Before I leave, I summon up the courage inside myself before facing her fully, whispering under my breath, and placing a hand on her chest.  
  
"Ker nah polta, kenow lateyah pol tern su munya"  
  
"No Rani" But as I look at her dissapproving and daring her to argue against the punishment she stops, a look of fear in her eyes as nothing envelopes her. Coldness envelops my hand for a moment before I draw it from her. Tears well greatly in her eyes and I have to turn quickly to stop myself from giving in too the loss I feel in myself and take back the punishment.  
  
"Entah re tenya" I order before exiting my quarters. Passing the meditation room, a feeling of warmth and calm emanates forth. Tealc is meditating, and I pass quickly so my own distressed feelings do not interrupt. I steel myself as I make my very slowly downstairs. I see the refreshed figures of Daniel and Jack sitting at a table laden with food, their plates full and smiles on their faces. I hear footsteps come down the stairs and the figure of Nina escapes into the kitchen, head bowed. I now feel two strangers in the midst of my house. Glancing about for Samantha, I see her silently watching the slow awakening of the village outside, before turning to see me observing her. What is it that Nina felt so strongly that she feels hate towards this woman? So much, hate she felt the need to curse her, in front of me no less? I feel anger of the situation rising within me as the scene plays itself out in my mind over and over and felt less and less remorse for the punishment I had dealt. I am relieved that Nina's empathic powers at not so strong that the curse could take effect. The consequences could have been harmful to any of us.  
  
The thoughts and feelings are gone in an instant, guilt rising inside me as I watch Nina serving out food for me. A wall of dark coldness is all my senses feel when I look at her and if the loss is great for me it must be even more so for her. To be cut off from our senses is a punishment few can enforce, and a punishment few have enforced for a long period. None of my servants have had to deal with such punishments, at least not from me. For me the loss feels like a part of me is missing, cut off but I hold the power to lower the barrier I have raised around her. I can not imagine not feeling, sensing the essences of the family around me. It is strange to watch her work and not feel her, the servants look at me warily, not truly understanding the situation but silently accepting it. Our guests are not fully aware of the empathic senses we hold, the empathic senses they have gained from our sharing is a small part of what makes us who we are, but they cannot fully comprehend how complete it makes us.  
  
I take my seat and smile as Tealc and Samantha joins Daniel Jack and myself. A small banter of conversation rising.  
  
"I trust you all slept well"  
  
"Better than ever" replies Jack, peeling a Gawt as he speaks, "Can I take one of those beds home?"  
  
"If you wish" I reply with a smile "And you Daniel?"  
  
"Oh yes, very well. You have a very beautiful home Rani, and the food is delicious. You're a very good hostess"  
  
"I hope we provided well for your meditation Tealc"  
  
"Indeed, it is rare when offworld that I get the chance to Kelnoreem correctly. Thankyou for your hospitality"  
  
"It is Nina you should thank, she is the one who set up the room for you. The servants provide the delicious food. I am afraid my home would not be as much as it is without them"  
  
I glance about and sense a question on Daniel's lips, which he seems reluctant to ask. I encourage him with my eyes as I peel a Gawt for myself the sweet fresh water provided; when no question comes, I try to tempt it from him.  
  
"You have something you wish to ask Daniel?"  
  
"I was just curious about something"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Daniel spit it out" speaks up Jack, licking the sweet honey of the Gawt from his fingers before trying a Yelk.  
  
"Well I was just wondering, you seem a civilised race. Humble and hard working. From what I've seen you've come a long way. But why do you all keep servants?"  
  
I feel amused and try to understand why he should bring up the subject.  
  
"Do people on your own planet not keep servants?"  
  
"Yes but only the very rich. In ancient times, it depended on stature and class. The rich upper classes would have servants of the poor lower classes who would run the homes while their lords and masters took the credit. Even now it is only the very rich who have servants, like the ruler some of the nations of Earth. Wealth of material possessions at least doesn't seem to factor in your society. Does having servants make you superior to the rest of your people?"  
  
"No, my people have always worked this way. Our servants choose us, and we welcome them into our homes. We become part of one another. We are a family. Without each other things would not carry on as they do"  
  
"How do you define who is a servant and who is a master?"  
  
"We are born with certain levels of empathic abilities, somemore than others. The stronger we are the more we have to look out for those weaker than ourselves. If the weaker do not want to live with us, they do not have to. When a servant chooses a master, they place trust in us to protect them, as they cannot protect themselves. After a time we become part of each others essences."  
  
"But you hold a certain power over them"  
  
I watch Daniel as he asks these questions, his curiosity emanating from him.  
  
"Our power helps us stay in control. I provide the food they eat the clothes they wear, their health, and their home. If one of my servants wishes to leave they are free to go but after some time together when the ties are broken, the loss if great to each of us. I have had servant's leave to marry and set up homes of there own, bringing up their children, taking in there own servants. It is hard to let go, and another cannot fill the space quickly. I teach and help my servants in our ways. Some of us have much more power than being able to sense each other's feelings. We could use this power to rule over the people, keep them subservient but instead we use it to protect, teach, and strengthen. I think no less of Nina or Lanka because their empathic abilities are weaker than my own."  
  
The Gawt I was eating feels dry in my mouth; even the sweet water cannot quench the dryness. I feel as if he is disgusted by our ways and anger rises inside my chest. I feel I cannot justify my ways to him. Does he think of us as he does the Gould, their Jaffa bowing to their masters every whim? We have lived like this long before the Gould infested our small world. I calm myself, feeling the jittering nerves of my servants around me. How could such a short morning bring such confusion?  
  
Jack shifts uncomfortably in his seat before rising, Samantha rising with him.  
  
"It's about time we got back to the gate and send a report through" Jack says firmly, looking from myself to Daniel. "Daniel, you're with me. Rani, thankyou for your hospitality."  
  
Daniel stands and retrieves some belongings as Samantha turns to me.  
  
"Rani, I was wondering if you could give myself and Tealc a closer look round your village. We were hoping to take some samples of certain things back to our planet to study"  
  
"Of course, please give me one moment."  
  
I enter the cooking area as the servants clear away the breakfast dishes as Jack and Daniel head towards the front door.  
  
"Keep in radio contact. See you soon," says Jack before departing, Daniel silently following. 


	8. Chapter 8

I pause at a small table set by the window overlooking the rolling valley below our village. Hills of soft tanned grass stretch before my eyes. Lanka places a hand on my arm, looking thoughtfully at me. Although most of the conversation would have meant nothing to them the servants will have sensed my pride and in someway hurt rising. A feeling of love and care flows over me as I meet his eyes. Turning he continues his work placing wood in a pile in the corner.  
  
I stand and watch as three servants get on with chores in the kitchen. A sense of loss in our midst and I once again consider lowering the punishment from Nina. She avoids my watchful eyes and I ponder whether I use the strength of my abilities to control these people. I shake the thoughts from me, resolving to go to the temple and speak to Parn immediately. I tell them I am going to the temple picking up a small basket from a corner of the room; I join Samantha and Tealc. Lanka brings my temple cloak and we make our way into the village, which has come to life. Lanka leaves us to speak with some friends. The curious stares of my people towards Tealc and Samantha have not dropped but they are less intrusive than before. They look surprised when Samantha and Tealc speak as we pass in our own tongue. A crowd ahead of us, emanating with curiosity and happiness draws us closer. A temple servant was posting a message for the villagers to meet at the great hall this very eve in order for us to share our newfound knowledge of the strangers. As we approach the people smile and offer greetings to us.  
  
Our curiosity sated as to the goings on we turn onto the path to the temple.  
  
"I must meet with Parn, but if you continue on the path by the temple you will come to the great lake. Further along are the caves where our people hid when fighting the gods. I am sure one of the temple servants would show you anywhere you would like to go if your would prefer."  
  
"I think we should be able to find what we are looking for by ourselves" replies Samantha  
  
"May I ask what it is you are looking for?"  
  
"When we first sent the probe through the gate, we detected a certain element here called Naquada. We were hoping to see if there is any substantial amounts and then if we do, we may want to set up some sort of trading agreement with you in order to obtain it."  
  
"The same substance the false gods took from the mines. Of what use is it to you?"  
  
"It's very powerful and we are working on ways to use it to help in ways to fight the false gods. Unfortunately Naquada is not found on earth and so along with our explorations through the stargate to learn of other cultures when we chance upon a planet with Naquada we try to start up trade in order to obtain it" replied Tealc joining the conversation and looking around at the small followers around us.  
  
"I hope you are able to find a substantial amount" I reply smiling as the small group of children following us try not to take their eyes from Tealc, awe emanating at the sight of such a giant, and beauty of the woman beside him.  
  
I sense curiosity from Samantha and Tealc as the numbers grow and Samantha looks at me questioningly.  
  
"They are very curious. They have never seen people such as you before. You may have found my people's curiosity sated but the children will take a little longer. They seem quite taken with you. They will not disturb you, they are heading to the temple for teachings"  
  
Reaching the temple, the children are reluctant to leave us, but I usher them away up the steps. A few linger as I point Tealc and Samantha along the path.  
  
"Follow the path along and round. You will come to the great lake and the path leads around to the caves. If you stay on the path, you will not lose your way. Are you sure you do not need assistance?"  
  
"Quite sure thankyou Rani. We'll be back soon"  
  
They depart along the path and I walk up the temple steps placing my basket at the door, after seeing Parn I would collect fruits and flowers for the night's ceremony and celebration. Entering the temple, I am greeted by a tingling excitement in the air. Curious thoughts and feelings of people wondering about the evening's events have replaced the usual tranquillity. The children's voices fill the air and they whisper their prayers. Kneeling I cross my hands over my chest and utter the same words.  
  
"Kel yen mentrah, poy, mi, su rentrah"  
  
Standing I walk to a temple aide and ask to see Parn if he is not otherwise engaged. The temple is busy and Parn may be inundated with questions from the people. The aide leaves me to seek out Parn and tell him I am here. I stand and watch as a teacher starts to tell the children the same story I told Daniel just and eve before. Sitting wide-eyed, I sense their fascination as they listen, a story, which they like myself will never tire of hearing. As I stand and watch, the hustle and bustle of the temple life flowing over me I feel the sense of concern reach out to me and I turn to be met by the furrowed brow of Parn. I may be able to hide my feelings from most, but Parn is the most empathic of us all. We cannot hide anything from him. Ushering me along the great hall, we walk in silence, his hand resting lightly on the small of my back. Reaching the sanctuary of a private meditation room, I allow my barriers to drop slightly and Parn's concern intensifies.  
  
"Rani, what has happened? I have never felt you so distressed"  
  
"I have performed Suntra on Nina" I cannot even look him in the eyes as I say it. The confession washes over him, and his concern is somewhat sated as he realises my distress.  
  
"Suntra on Nina, of all people" he replies, somewhat surprised. "Rani Suntra is a powerful and somewhat disturbing punishment for both giver and receiver. But there must be a reason why you felt you needed to deal such a punishment on her"  
  
"I awoke this morning to unrest and disturbance. Nina came to my room as usual when Samantha joined us for a moment. I felt hatred, distrust from Nina, and tried to calm her but she seemed somewhat removed. I asked her to leave us until I could have a chance to speak privately about what is going on but in a moment she wished Telchyah upon Samantha."  
  
If Parn's concern had been sated on finding out why I felt so disturbed it was replaced with surprise and concern at the danger such a curse could have caused.  
  
"But now I feel even with the danger it could have brought I was too hard on Nina. Maybe I should have taken the opportunity to find out why she was acting in such a manner"  
  
"No you did right to perform Suntra. Nina is becoming stronger with her abilities and should realise with that strength and power comes responsibility. She should have realised before she uttered the curse what consequences could have happened had she been any stronger. You feel this way because it effects you too. Nina is your student and apprentice, a strong link in your home as well as a life long friend and companion. You will feel her loss because she is as much a part of you and strength to you as you are to her"  
  
"If I feel at a loss I fear what she is feeling. I could feel the physical barrier surrounding her; it was cold and empty. Lonely"  
  
"But it can be lifted. She will come to you in her own time; she will come to realise the danger. In addition, she will explain her action although there is no excuse, and you will lift Suntra from her. However, not until. Do not seek her out for answers Rani, in this you must be strong. We must realise our wrong doing before we can put them right. How did she react?"  
  
"With honour"  
  
Parn nods and looks thoughtful, watching me.  
  
"Something else plagues your mind Rani"  
  
"Daniel"  
  
I frown at the feeling of mock surprise coming from him and then the smile he gives me.  
  
"He was asking me questions about our ways. Why we keep servants as if he found it almost...inhumane. I found it hard to explain and felt as if I had to justify our actions to him. I fear he does not like our ways. I wish to give him deeper understanding but also feel a barrier rising between us"  
  
"He is a curious man and seems only to want to understand us better. You get too protective of your people Rani; you have always had that streak in you. As much as you want to drop Suntra from Nina because you feel a little of her distress and want to care for her as only you can, you feel the need to explain our actions too Daniel in order to gain his approval. Talk to him; ask him if he will allow you to perform the ceremony upon him in private. If he goes ahead the understanding will be so much easier for him and the bond between you will not be broken"  
  
"And if he doesn't wish to take part in the ceremony?"  
  
"Answer his questions, openly and honestly. Do not feel you need to justify yourself to him. He judges only by what he himself comes from. We would be as quick to judge his world and its actions against our own ethics and morals"  
  
I contemplate the wise soft words and realise throughout the whole conversation Parn has used has used some power over myself to calm my fraying nerves and strengthen my mind. Standing Parn places a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"There is much to prepare for tonight, will our friends still be here?"  
  
"I will ask them. I am about to go and gather some supplies for the ceremony; they are gathering some samples of the rocks from the mines to study on their planet. They seem to find it very valuable"  
  
Parn nods his head and leads the way back into the great hall. I drink in the buzzing excitement in the air, feeling refreshed and lightened after my talk with Parn. I leave Parn to be surrounded by questioning children about the eve's ceremony and see Tark speaking with Samantha and Tealc at the temple doorway. When I join them I realise Tark is looking for Nina, I explain she is at the house and it would not be the best time to see her. He must hear a slight sterness in my voice and excuses himself into the temple. I take up my basket from the steps and we make our way down to the path leading behind the temple.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Indeed, your caves are vast and plentiful" replies Tealc  
  
"Oh wow this is amazing" interrupts Samantha before I can reply. Coming to the back of the temple we are met with the glorious sight of the bright colours of Kentalyah trees, Gawt bushes yelk and holg plants. The scent of the flowers fills our noses and rests around us. Tealc and Samantha take in the sight as I start to pick sprigs of holg from a nearby bush.  
  
"The temple gardens. Everything grown here is used for ceremonial purposes. There are things I must prepare for this evening. Will you be staying for the ceremony?"  
  
Before either have a chance to reply a crackling noise interrupts the quiet scene and Jack's voice comes from a small device they carry.  
  
"Carter, Tealc come in"  
  
Taking her device closer to her mouth Sam replies back into it.  
  
"Carter here Sir"  
  
"Got anything on those samples yet?"  
  
"Our initial readings were right. The amount of Naquada in the mines is definitely worth trading for. We've finished our finds"  
  
"Ok, I'll let Hammond know and we'll head back to the village. O'Neill out"  
  
As she has the unusual conversation with the device, I continue picking fruits berries and flowers. Tealc follows me and I hand him some berries of different kinds to try. Turning to Samantha, I hand her a flower, breaking off its bright yellow petals. Bright red spots grow on one side. I raise a petal to my mouth and place it on my tongue. A slight crackling ensues as it dissolves, leaving a sweet taste. I urge Samantha to try it and offer some to Tealc who looks on in curiosity. I sense the feeling of satisfaction and delight coming from Samantha as she tries first one and then another.  
  
"Tastes delightful"  
  
"Just don't eat too many, they can act as an aphrodisiac if too much is eaten. They are the flowers of the marriage ceremonies. When a couple marry their house is filled with them."  
  
Turning to another plant with different coloured flowers budding from it, I hand her a handful.  
  
"These are the flowers we will be using this eve" I reply picking a handful of flowers with different coloured buds and place some into the basket. Picking some of the fallen blossoms of the Kentalyah, I finish my collecting and we turn back to return home. 


	9. Chapter 9

The greeting that meets me when I enter my home is one of a tense atmosphere. Preparations are underway for the eve but everything seems a little strained. O'Neill and Daniel have arrived back from their journey and are chatting quietly to themselves at the table. Tealc and Samantha join them, I take my belongings into the small room set at the back of the house. Hanging my cloak on the wall, I set out the things and I'm about to return to the main room when a knock resounds at the door and I turn to be met by Daniel advancing into the enclosed space. Before I had a chance to gather my thoughts, he was standing close to me, a slight feeling of urgency coming from him.  
  
"Rani I just wanted to apologise about this morning at breakfast. I did not mean to insult you or your people. I was just curious about your social structure. That's what I do, I study, learn about civilisations and cultures, how they lived, how they worked. It is rare we come across alien cultures such as yours. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."  
  
I can tell his apology is from the heart and accept it as such.  
  
"I accept your apology and wish to offer one of my own. Last eve, the ceremony. I should have tried to explain what we were about to do. Until then, I had not truly looked at the point that it can be violating to outsiders. In a moment I realised what power we have and how easily we can use it over others."  
  
"But you could have so easily performed the ceremony over me instead of backing down"  
  
"Yes, but you didn't want it"  
  
"Exactly, which proves you can control the gift you have power over and not abuse it"  
  
"It is instilled in all of us from an early age to use these gifts and not use them as a weapon to control people around us."  
  
I feel relieved and feel a certain satisfaction from Daniel, and the tension is not between us anymore. The scent of the Kentalyah blossoms start to fill the air and I turn place them in a small glass box at the window.  
  
"Kentalyah blossoms for tonight, this will keep their scent until tonight's ceremony"  
  
I lift one of the blossoms to Daniel, as I speak.  
  
"The blossoms are falling now but when the fresh new blossoms appear the air is filled with the scent for many days"  
  
Daniel takes my hand and lifts it to his face to smell the sweetness of the purple flower and smiles to me.  
  
"We have a flower on earth very much like the smell. We call it honeysuckle"  
  
I lower my hand but he does not loosen his grip on my arm. Looking out of the window, at the village and its busy preparations. The midday sun is rising to join the morning sun. I smile, I find him easy to read when he has more to ask. His curiosity is not easily pleased it seems. He catches me smiling at him as he turns to look at me once more. I lower my gaze and glance about the room feeling suddenly self-aware.  
  
"There is much to be done..."  
  
"Tell me about the ceremony."  
  
"This eve's ceremony?"  
  
"And last eve's. I want to understand them, what it entails, how you perform them. How they make you feel"  
  
I feel like I could stay and talk for a lifetime and telling him of my people and our ways but a tap on the door interrupts my simple wishful hopes before Lanka enters.  
  
"Nina relt su, telk forna, lome tayah re elkma"  
  
I nod to Lanka and he departs. I slip my hand into Daniel's placing in it the blossom.  
  
"I must go to Nina, she wishes to speak to me. We will talk, before the ceremony tonight, you will be staying?"  
  
"Yes we will definitely be staying"  
  
I feel warmth emanating from him but I push the feelings arising in myself away for at least the time being. There was a more important matter to deal with. Although I had talked with Parn and his reassurance had somewhat calmed me, I still wished to get the matter with Nina over with.  
  
"I must go"  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help for the preparations. Everyone seems to be so busy doing something. We would like to help"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
Taking a handful of blossom petals, we leave my small crafts room to the main area, Daniel joins Lanka who is showing O'Neill and Tealc how to construct one of the instruments we use to gather food from the lake. Water creatures that we only eat when on such occasions as this when a ceremony is being performed. Dala, the youngest and newest of the household is showing Samantha how to weave holg and flowers together to create tiny ornamental table decorations which will eventually hold sweetstuffs that are being cooked. The air is filled with the growing anticipation and excitement of the eve ahead and still I feel the small empty space left empty by Nina. I make my way upstairs to the meditation room, slipping a scarf from my waistband and tying my hair back from my face with it. Entering the meditation room, I observe Nina sitting cross legged patiently waiting, an oil bowl already lit on the ornamental prayer altar. The atmosphere is strangely empty, void of emotion, and alien to me. Before speaking any words I cross to the altar myself, sprinkle the petals from my hand over the tiny ornamental figurine of the temple surrounded by its Kentalyah trees and light a oil bowl myself, whispering a chant under my breath. Turning I join Nina, sitting cross legged facing her.  
  
She barely raises her eyes to acknowledge me, and does not speak but I hold my own tongue. She had asked to see me. I hoped she would explain her actions and am able to sort the problem out. I sit and stare at her, even reaching out with my feelings, but they seem to bounce against the invisible force I have placed around her and shower back over myself. Even so I do not take my eyes from her and eventually she starts to speak, and instant, simple explanation, but still not raising her eyes.  
  
"She was one of them Rani"  
  
The 'she' I assumed she spoke of was Samantha.  
  
"Samantha was one of whom Nina?"  
  
Strangely enough, given the situation, I did not realise the both of us were speaking the newfound tongue of our new friends. Nina Continued,  
  
"A false god, she was once one of them"  
  
I thought about her words and wondered where she had come across the information. Surely not through the ceremony we had performed. If it were so, Parn and I would have known also.  
  
"Nina, you make no sense, I can find no reason why you say such a thing"  
  
"I saw it Rani. When I dreamed. I dreamt of Tealc, his being a Jaffa and the things he did as a warrior for his false god. However, I also saw his change of heart and felt his noble cause to rid himself and his people of their reliance of the false gods. However, she was one of them, it resided inside her, possessed her. Have you not seen it yourself Rani?"  
  
As she explains her, reasoning I realise there is still much for her to learn. We obtain much information through such ceremonies; some unnecessary to know which our minds quickly disregard, retaining only that which is necessary in our consciousness. However, unlike Parn, and myself Nina's subconscious mind has retained certain information of Samantha and Tealc and brought it to her attention whilst she slept. Without answering I close my eyes, and let my mind open to the information we had gathered. An easy task but not one which I am happy to do. I feel as if I am intruding on their personal lives. They will have retained personal information of us but will be unable to access it and eventually it will be lost to them as will the information I have retained but do not access of them. Time passes, and images of the people below pass my mind, as I search for what I am looking for, concentrating on Samantha. Eventually I open my eyes, to find myself finally looking into those of Nina.  
  
"Yes she was possessed by one of the beings who say they are false gods. But it left her and when it did left her troubled by what she had been subjected to. Samantha does not herald what the false gods do. You should not have judged on what little your mind opened to you concerning the matter"  
  
"But she was once one of them Rani"  
  
"Not willingly, and she is no more. In addition, she was left with feelings and emotions, which she herself could not understand or tolerate. It has been a long journey for her and she has dealt well with it. It is as hard for her to accept that such a being was inside her body as it is for us to accept it. But it was a very long time ago Nina. Your mind has only shown you a little of her journey. You had no right to speak the way you did to her. You must realise your words could have caused much damaged had your been any stronger in your abilities"  
  
Nina once more drops her eyes and thinks on my words. Eventually she speaks again; her voice lined with shame.  
  
"I am sorry Rani, I have much to learn. I should not have let the feelings the dream brought get the better of me. And I should have never spoken those words to her"  
  
I reach out and raise her face to meet mine. There are tears in her eyes as well as an emptiness, which matches the void I feel between us.  
  
"And I am sorry I had to perform Suntra on you Nina"  
  
With that, I press my hand to her chest once more. The cold empty barrier enveloping as I speak the words to lift the punishment.  
  
"Ker nell tarleh, kenow lateyah pol tern su munya"  
  
A rush of heat surrounds us and her feelings instantly reach out to me once more. The empty void I had felt is instantly filled once more. Her relief is evident through them as well as in her eyes.  
  
"You will apologise to Samantha"  
  
Nodding to me, we sit for a few more moments in silence, revelling in the familiarity of each other.  
  
"Come we must join everyone in readiness for this eve." I say, standing. Nina stands with me, blowing on the flames of the oil bowls. Making our way downstairs we once more free our hair of the prayer scarves, slipping them into our waistbands. Only Samantha and Darla are present, admiring their handiwork.  
  
"The men have gone fishing," says Samantha on seeing us, smiling.  
  
I pause for a moment, musing on the word realising she meant they had went to catch the water creatures. I look to Nina then excuse myself to fetch some refreshments, asking Darla to join me, leaving Samantha and Nina alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun has set and the midday sun starts to set also, the evening sun following their paths to hang low in the sky. The men returned to find us busily sorting our garments for the eve. It was agreed we would not discuss the trade negotiations until after the eve. We have had many visitors throughout, and Samantha has learned much of our customs of celebrations. I sense excitement from her to the eve's events and expectancy from the others. I also sense respect between herself and Nina. The time has passed quicker than any of us expected and I have unfortunately not found time to speak once more with Daniel. Lanka had taken some of the things we have prepared to the temple with the help of Tealc and Darla. Jack is examining the 'fishing rod' as he calls it, which Lanka had helped him, craft. I sense pride and contentment from him as he explains, speaking of the afternoon with Samantha. I sense amusement and acceptance from her as she listens as if it has always between the way between them. She and Nina along with myself are pinning blossoms to the cloaks we will wear this eve.  
  
"Rani"  
  
I look up to see Daniel, one of our ornamental figurines in his hands, looking over at me from across the table.  
  
"Daniel, you are enjoying our preparations for this eve"  
  
He does not seem surprised that I say this. He has come to the realisation I can read his feelings so easily.  
  
"Yes, but I was hoping we could find some time to talk before then. Alone"  
  
The word lingered in the air, tempting in someway. The preparations were nearly finished and the ceremony would not be until sundown of the third sun. We had some time to ourselves. I'm acutely aware of the eyes we've drawn in the short moment, but I smile and set the cloth I was pinning on the table by Nina.  
  
"Of course, come we have some time before we need to prepare ourselves. Nina when Darla returns, ask her to prepare the oils for this eve."  
  
I stand as Nina nods her head and exchanges a quick smile with Samantha before bowing her head down to her work once more. I sense amusement from all three, but lead the way upstairs to a mutter of 'You kids behave yourselves' coming from Jack. Irritation is evident in Daniel for a moment, but it passes as quickly as it comes. Leading the way along the passage by the bedrooms, I lead the way up the small staircase, into the small attic. Walking across the small space and opening another door into the open awned balcony at the top of the house. The view always made me pause for a moment. Looking down over the village, people bustling in and out of houses or coming to and from the temple carrying ware. In the distance the tip of the temple can be seen and in the other direction the hill leading into the alley where the Chapayah is situated. The children, caught up in the excitement buzzing around them sit by the path, weaving flowers into chains, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. The awning shelters us from the rays as the sun hangs low in the sky. We sit on a swinging seat Lanka had designed many moons ago. I feel Daniel relax as he sits back in the seat, taking in the view. I hate to spoil the moment but time is something we do not have to waste at this moment, another day and we could sit for many hours taking in the splendour around us.  
  
"I was curious" began Daniel cautiously, although his caution is unnecessary "The ceremony you performed yesterday, do you do that with all newcomers to this planet?"  
  
"Only the ones who tell me their name"  
  
I smile at his surprise; it is not only their language we learn through the mind. I continue as he smiles.  
  
"The last newcomers to come through the Chapayah were from a dying world. The false gods had treated them much the same as us, working them in mines. Then they left them, on a planet destroyed and with no hope. The handful that survived travelled through worlds looking for another home. When they came, there was so much pain and suffering. Fear. We were able to enact the ceremony with their leaders. After learning of their ordeal and they of ours they decided to travel our world and eventually set up villages five days walk from here. You may encounter them if you stay long enough. They taught their people our language and our people learned theirs. That was many moons past. At the celebrations of the three moons they travel to see us and us them, exchanging gifts as a sign of peace"  
  
"How long has it been performed?"  
  
"We are able to perform it with each other, it was not until after the Chapayah was brought that we encountered other races and therefore have only found we can perform the ceremony of passing and gaining knowledge with people outside ourselves. We perform the ceremony every celebration of the three moons between ourselves."  
  
"So why the ceremony tonight?"  
  
"Have you not noticed the still strange surprised looks from my people towards yourselves? There is much we can learn from each other but now you, or should I say, Jack, Teal'c and Samantha, hold and advantage over my people because you own a little knowledge of them. Our language and culture, our history. Only myself, Parn and Nina can interact with you. This eve we can pass on more knowledge of ourselves and the people will gain the knowledge to interact with you and show you and teach more of this planet and our people."  
  
As I speak the lowering sun sends flashes of deep reds and yellows rippling across the sky. I watch as the children carefully gathered their long garlands and headed towards the temple, and the paths started to quieten as the villagers entered their homes to prepare for the evening. A nervous, excitement rippled up to me, rolling around in soft waves of expectancy. I enjoy to sit and imagine what the feelings flying around me could look like, whirling in waves and spirals, emanating into my skin with ease and mingling with my own feelings and senses. A tiny fleck of worry manages to infiltrate through the emotions and I smile and turn to Daniel.  
  
"Everything ok?" he asks concern in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I get caught up in a moment sometimes. Sitting here, I can feel all of my people, their excitement and expectancy. Their enjoyment of the preparations, their want to learn of you. It is to be a beautiful eve"  
  
We sit for a moment, the changing colours of the sky glinting overhead of us, as I watch him I'm aware of a shadow, a void which first came to my attention when we performed the ritual with Parn. The shadow which stopped me from connecting with him. I also sense he is unaware that the void is there, or he denies it's existence. I am tempted to reach out to the void, my curiosity wanting to know what it is, why it has placed itself around him, strangely haunting it's oblivious owner. Shaking off my thoughts of infiltration, Daniel speaks once more.  
  
"The ritual you performed last night. The others, can they feel, like you can feel, sense people's emotions?"  
  
"They have limited empathic abilities yes. They will be able to sense each other's emotions, but very little. In close contact they will sense my own and others and if they truly tune in to the abilities they have gained from the ritual, they may sense even more. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I've noticed a change in them, I knew it was from the ritual but I wasn't sure what it was. Can they read me, sense my emotions even though...."  
  
In his pause, I feel confusion from him. I sometimes wish we could read minds and not just emotions, for emotions can only tell us part of a person. They can tell us one thing and the person could be thinking quite differently to our interpretation of what we sense from them. Daniel takes my hands in his, and his strange eyes pierce my own.  
  
"When you were performing the ritual, I was aware of what was going on. I could feel you; I knew what was happening. I don't truly know how. And I don't understand why you had to pull back. What was it that stopped you from going ahead with it"  
  
He is truly unaware of the void and barrier hanging around him, and I wonder if it is right for me to tell him of it. A cool breeze surrounds us, and I glance to the sky, which is a dark hue, the sun is nearly set and the first moon will soon rise. I stand in silence and lead him inside once more, away from cooling air, turning to him once more.  
  
"During the ritual, we reach out with our minds and are able to connect with each other, we connected with the others. But when I reached out to you there was a barrier. You were aware of what we were doing, I thought you did not want to be part of it. It would not have been right for me to forcefully perform the ritual on you."  
  
A surge of need hit me and I steel myself for a moment. Daniel was asking me to give him the gift we had shared with the others last eve, as if he was alone and bereft without it. Without questioning he stood, my hands in his looking into my eyes.  
  
"Something happened to me some time ago. I've been searching for answers, I don't know how I was aware of what you were doing, and maybe I was afraid of what may happen to you for gaining knowledge of me. That may be why you felt the barrier. Maybe I'm afraid of finding out the answers I've been searching for"  
  
His words were softly spoken, as if he was speaking to assure himself. But still the need and want, his search for answers were emanated in his raw emotions I can feel from him. Slipping my hands from his I leave him for a moment and light two oil bowls which lay on small tables each side of the door, letting the dim light penetrate the darkening room. Sitting on the hard floor, I bid him to sit in front of me.  
  
"Daniel, you want me to perform the ritual with you?" 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a question I suspect he has wanted to ask but had been unable too for some reason. I am unsure if I have the power of mind to perform the ritual by myself but I could try. He had wanted to know what the ritual meant and he had some knowledge now of what it meant for both his friends and myself. It was only to gain more understanding of each other. He did not answer but didn't move away, I take his hands back into my own, and close my eyes, the ritual words whispering on my lips. As I whisper, I can feel the heat of the burning oil bowl on the side of my face. I concentrate on reaching out, like the heat touching me, letting my mind and emotions spiral as I have been taught, imagining them to be like fingers twisting and turning like the weaves of holg baskets. I can feel the void of darkness standing in the way, but also other emotions, the need, the want, the contentment and peace of this world he had come to. I move from the void and concentrate on the emotions available to me, sending out waves of reassurance and comfort from myself. The void moves to once again stop me, the barrier shutting out the twisting emotions. Concentrating I let the fingers push and twist, pushing the barrier which clung to him for no reason. Keeping the constant pressure of my emotions against the void, I open my eyes to observe Daniel. His eyes closed I sense he is trying to relax confused as to what it was he was doing to prevent my probing mind.  
  
I take a hand from his and lay it on his chest softly, causing him to open his eyes. It was not right for me to force, yet the barrier is taunting me to do so. He lays his hand over mine on his chest and silently urges me on, as if I am the key to opening the barrier to the answers he seeks. Taking a long breath as he closes his eyes once more in concentration I summon upon all the rituals I have been taught, the lessons I have learned and tap into the raw emotions I hold inside myself. The emotions, which are hidden and private, which no one but I can ever feel. I tap them into the twisting fingers already emanating from me and bombard the barrier with a force I was unaware I held. As the void opens it feels as if I am falling into its darkness. Then flashes of memories, as if I am detached from this world and not part of the next. Voices and emotions echo and then silence. I can feel warmth on my face and I open my eyes. The oil lamp burns by me, and a pair of eyes open to reflect it's light.  
  
We are startled to hear footsteps and voices hurrying up the steps before Nina, Lanka and Jack burst into the room. Nina drops to her knees by me, worry and fear hitting me from her and throws her arms around me and squeezing me tightly. Lanka leans on the doorframe and relief emanates from him. Jack looks and us.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asks Lanka in our own tongue to which Lanka shrugs in a daze unaware himself.  
  
I try to concentrate on what Nina as whispering as she refuses to let go of me. Daniel smiles and stands and I manage to remove Nina from myself. Eventually standing, Nina firmly holding one of my hands in both of hers, as if afraid I was about to leave. We look to Jack for an answer to their strange behaviours, all I feel from Lanka and Nina is a mixture of relief and happiness.  
  
"One minute were sitting having a chat. Carter and Darla are getting ready for this evening. All of a sudden these two leap to the feet and are bounding up the stairs yelling blue murder. I followed them up and we found you two. So whatcha up to?"  
  
"Rani and I had a good talk and then we performed the ritual from last night."  
  
"It work on you this time?"  
  
"Um, yeah I think it did"  
  
"You may feel a little disorientated for a short time but it will pass" I reply, trying to prise my hand from Nina but with no luck. Realising time was short I usher us down the stairs.  
  
"Come we must get ready, it is nearly time to go to the temple. Lanka will have your robes lain on your beds, Nina and I will join you soon." They continue down the passage as I turn to my room, I pause and glance into the open doorway of Samantha's room and watch as Darla dresses her hair with yelk blossoms. Excitement tinges through the room and I leave them to finish dressing and enter my own room, Nina close at my heels. My clothes lay on the bed ready for this eve, but Nina is hanging over me, and concern is the emotion tingeing my own room, coming from her.  
  
"Nina what is it?" I ask quietly, concerned at her concern for me.  
  
"We were sitting finishing the preparations. I was about to come and get you when suddenly... It was as if..." confusion now mixed with her concern and I am unable to understand what she is trying to explain. Continuing I am still unsure what exactly has occurred.  
  
"I felt you no more and I assumed neither could Lanka for he was already running to the stairs when I felt it"  
  
"Felt what?"  
  
"The void, a pain here" pointing to her chest "I couldn't feel you anymore, it was cold and empty. Like before except I felt everyone else. Such a void Rani. And then as we neared the upper room you were suddenly there once more. The only time I have felt such a feeling of loss is when..."  
  
Lowering her gaze, she glanced to the door. Through that door and across the passageway to the room where Samantha now resided. Taking Nina's hand in mine, I reassure her.  
  
"I understand Nina, but I am still here. There is no time to talk about it, we must get dressed. After the ceremony, we shall talk I promise. Go get dressed, check Darla is dressed also. Go"  
  
Ushering her towards the door although she is reluctant, Nina leaves to walk along the passage to her own room. I turn to my bed and slip off the clothing I wear, quickly washing myself down in the basin in a small alcove of my room. Quickly returning I slip on my temple dress of the evening, soft pale green like my eyes, the colour of the holg leaf. It hangs heavily, Kentalyah blossoms and flowering yelk buds lightly brush my ankles where the skirt reaches and I straighten the sleeveless bodice and tie a garland of flowers weaved with holg sprigs about my waist, with coloured temple scarves hanging down one side. Sitting at a table by my window, I look out to see figures moving from homes through the village slowly towards the temple. I reach out and pick up a small bowl of crushed berries mixed with oils and dab the sweet smelling liquid onto my cheeks and lips as Nina once more enters my room with a basket of yelk blossoms. She is wearing an outfit like my own, a deep purple like the holg sprigs which are tied about her waist. Her hair, a mass of black curls likes my own, hangs about her shoulders as she sits in front of me. I smile as she dresses my hair with blossoms and I dab the sweet oils onto her cheeks and lips. Her concern is still present but overridden by her excitement of the forthcoming celebrations. I take the opportunity to tease her about the eve.  
  
"Will Tark be joining us before we go to the temple?"  
  
The colour of her cheeks rises, accentuating the redness of the oils I have already dabbed on them. I take some of the Kentalyah blossoms and pin them in her hair as she dabs more oils into my face un-answering. She is neither embarrassed nor uncomfortable but more confused and bewildered at the growing friendship they share. Finished we look each other over as we stand. Spinning around as we used to when we were younger for each other to praise and applaud our appearance. A tap sounds at my door and I open it to admit Darla and Samantha. I smile at Darla who is simply bouncing with excitement, chattering in high tones about how wonderful everyone looks. Dressed in a dark green robe, with matching sandals, their straps wrapping around her legs to the hem of her skirt, which hangs just below her knees. I straighten the collar of her dress and re-pin a hanging flower on one of the sleeves as she ushers Samantha forward for us to admire her appearance.  
  
Samantha is beaming in her attire. A temple robe, which used to be my own, has been expertly refitted by Darla to fit her slim form. The sligth shade darker than the colour of her hair, it floats about her figure as she walks, the different blossoms brushing lightly about the ground as she walks. She pulls slightly at the low sleeveless bodice a little self-aware and I sense a slight embarrassment forms her, mixed with happiness and I commend Darla on her work. Smiling Darla exits the room, skipping along the passageway and down the stairs, Samantha and Nina following at a slower pace. Slipping soft sandals onto my feet, I also follow.  
  
The men seem taken aback as we enter the room. I sense approval from them as they look us over and their attire equally impresses me. Dressed in temple robes of dark trousers and long hanging overshirts. Jack in a deep green, Tealc in a dark shade of purple. Daniel's shirt is of a light green like my own robes and I glance over to Nina who avoids my gaze and lifts the cloaks for us to wear with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"May I say ladies you look wonderful this eve?" says Jack as Nina slides a cloak about my shoulders, before picking up her own which Lanka politely helps her fit delicately over her dress.  
  
"Thankyou Jack, you all look wonderful yourselves" I reply as he steps forward and helps Samantha place her cloak about her shoulders before taking a cloak for himself.  
  
Darla impatiently stands by the door a cloak already fastened about her shoulders the hood delicately lying over her hair, a basket in her hands. A knock resounds behind her and she opens the door excitedly to a figure holding an oil bowl, lighting his silhouette against the night sky. Nina looks to me before walking to greet Tark pulling her hood up onto her head. Placing my own hood over my hair to protect the blossoms from the night sky I bid Samantha to do so also and pick up a lit oil bowl in my hands as does Lanka. We all exit the house to the path, Tark offering Nina his arm. They walk ahead of us as we join the people making their way to the temple. Daniel takes the lit bowl from me and offers his arm, which I take, lifting my skirts with my other hand. 


	12. Chapter 12

"How are you now Daniel?" I ask as we walk. He pauses before answering as if trying to decide how to answer. I sense only intrigue for the upcoming ceremony.  
  
"I feel fine now, although I haven't had a chance to really think over what happened. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, after this eve I will have time to assess what went on. Something happened although I am unsure what. Yet I feel it is not dangerous in any way to us."  
  
A few of the children run past us as we walk, their voices shouting in delight as they race to the temple. I smile remembering times when I myself would run in delight to the temple in anticipation of celebration. If I had not been with the present company, I am sure I would have joined them now. As we approached the temple, the light of several oil bowls cast a dancing light down the temple steps. Oil bowls were placed leading to the door, a top of tall posts decorated with weaves of flowers twisting around them from their flat tops to their bases. Posts were set on the path to help lead the way in the darkening eve. Taking the oil bowl from Daniel I place it atop one of the empty posts and take his hand pulling him onwards the excitement in myself starting to bubble also. The children run up and down the steps with laughter and jump around us as we enter the great hall. As always, my heart skips a beat at the decoration adorning the ceilings and halls. The colour of temple robes mixing with the flowers and bowers whose scents fill the air. A wall of welcoming washes over me as the crowd parts to allow myself and the newcomers through. A hum of voices lightly buzzes around us as people bow their heads in welcome. A servant takes our cloaks and a few gasps of wonder at Samantha escape people near her. I sense her nervousness at the attention, which only increases as Parn approaches. I hide a smile as he beams in approval. He glances at me, changes his direction, clearing his throat, and talks to Jack instead.  
  
"I am glad you have chosen to attend this eve friends. You do us great honour."  
  
"Well we are never ones to miss a party" replies Jack, a smile on his face as he looks at the people around him. His smile widens as he eyes some of the women standing near.  
  
Parn beckons us further and the gap closes around us as people start to talk amongst themselves once more. Leading us to the side of the great hall to the steps leading to the balcony he explains to the four.  
  
"You will only observe this eve's ceremony, not partake. You can safely watch with the children from the balcony."  
  
"Why aren't we taking part this eve?" asks Samantha.  
  
"The ceremony you experienced was only a small part of what abilities we have to share knowledge with only three of us. You felt somewhat confused for sometime after yes?" replied Parn  
  
Samantha nods her head in agreement, as do her comrades.  
  
"This eve is a sharing of knowledge of the whole village. You are not capable of handling the strain it could put on your minds. The people will only learn what I and Rani have learned of you. It will make interaction with them easier especially if you wish to set up trade agreements and liaisons with us. There are many people here whom you would find it of value to learn of"  
  
With this explanation of the eve's ceremony, Parn asks one of the older children to lead the four of them up to the balcony as we make our way back into the midst of the crowd.  
  
A hush starts to descend as we take our places. Parn and I stand in the centre of the great hall, with two others Elgan and Jula, standing palm to palm. People encircle us, and then another circle is formed until all are standing spiralling about the great hall, each palm to palm. Silence now reigns, a calm running through us, each person concentrating on the meeting of minds in one place. Allowing the calm to run through our palms to the person in contact of us, out from ourselves to encompass surrounding bodies. From a distance, I can sense whispered words from Parn; my own lips whisper the same sweet words. As the words depart from us and hang in the air, each man and woman join in the chant until the air is heavy with the soft spoken prayer. Opening my mind of the information of my friends, I can feel the tendrils of my peoples thoughts reaching out to allow the information to travel throughout our midst, hanging in the air and penetrating into open minds.  
  
The atmosphere is thick and warm, heavy yet distinctly free. The ritual is over within moments and yet our minds remain open to each other, in-depth, connected. Eyes open and voices hush to a single one as Parn closes in soft prayer. Hands stay tangled together before the mingling of bodies, eyes glancing in the direction of the gallery wit closer understanding of this Sg1 who are now part of us. A murmur runs throughout the midst of us as I make my way to the steps leading to the gallery. The children run wildly down the steps with shouts of delight. The room bustles as tables are brought into the centre of the room and plates and trays of food are laid out. Jack leads the way down the steps, followed closely by Samantha, whose eyes seem to dance. I sense they are impressed by what they have experienced, Samantha takes my hand smiling as she passes before she and Jack fall into conversation with Nina as she leads them to sit. Tealc bows his head and falls into conversation with Parn and I watch as music ensues from the far corner of the hall and my people settle into loud conversation as they delve into the sumptuous food we have all prepared. 


	13. Chapter 13

Looking up the steps, I watch the dark figure of Daniel standing quietly observing from aloft. Climbing the steps to him, he turns and smiles to me before once more looking over the joyful crowd. Taking a position next to him, leaning on the engraved banister, I let the happiness of my people wash over me as well as the peace I feel from Daniel's body as he leans by me.  
  
"You enjoyed the ritual" I say, glancing sideways to him and watching as the dim light only reveals part of his face to me from this angle. He smiles at my comment, knowing I already know the answer.  
  
"Yes, it was an amazing sight to watch" he says, not turning to look at me as he speaks. However his arm slips under mine and his fingers entwine into my own. "It was strange, and beautiful. Intense."  
  
As he speaks it seems as if he cannot find the words in which to express himself and I smile to myself. He does not realise we do not need words to know what one is trying to say all the time. He continues oblivious to my understanding.  
  
"At one point it was as if you were all one..." again the words fail to come to him and yet I understand. I felt it, I was part of it, we were all one. One mind, one body, one entity. We are one, and now he was part of that one, at least in some way. "It was fascinating to watch, to experience it without being part of it."  
  
I am about to reply when a voice shouts from below us.  
  
"Rani, are you and Daniel going to stay up there all night"  
  
Looking down below us, I spy my good friend Kiana, hands on hips, head on its side. A sparkle in her eye as she looks at our entwined fingers. I feel a sparkle of childish play emanate from her and quickly stand. A few eyes stray to us, hearing Kiana and I pray the colour in my cheeks is not rising as I take in knowing looks. Pulling Daniel with me down the steps, Kiana links arms with the both of us and leads us to the tables. Planting myself between Parn and Kiana, Samantha sits opposite me by Parn and Jack beside her. I raise a brow as Jack is slowly picking at the petals in a bowl in front of him, casting a glance to Samantha. The marriage petals. Jack clearly enjoys their taste for before one has melted on his tongue another is at his lips. Samantha sees my glance and smiles, as does Nina who places more of the petals in the bowl, she and Samantha giggling before eating some of the food on their own plates. Shaking my head, I place my hand over my mouth to stop the rising laughter. Parn also bows his head but I can feel the enjoyment he finds of the situation.  
  
The food is filled on the tables as quickly as it is devoured and the music plays louder as people stand and dance and frolic together wherever they can find a space. Around me, voices discuss the new-found information they now hold and people near to our new friends ask them questions. Two languages now fill the air. The colour in Samantha's cheeks rises as Dalsh asks her to dance, Parn and I urge to go ahead but we both feel her embarrassment. Dalsh steps back smiling, still holding out a hand. Glancing at Nina we both stand, I pull Parn to his feet and Samantha, who reluctantly stands also.  
  
"I'm really no good at dancing," she says as we pull her to a space near other dancing couples and the children.  
  
Taking her hands in mine, I look her straight in the eye.  
  
"Reach out, feel the music, feel the people around us. Enjoy it" Smiling to Dalsh I put her hands in his, she looks from me to her comrades and then to Dalsh, finally giving in and moving somewhat to the music.  
  
Nina and I both turn to Parn and each outstretch a hand. He shakes his head, gives a hearty laugh, takes a hand in each of his own, and pulls us to him as we start to dance. Joining in with his laughter we twist and turn to the rising sounds of the music. Our enjoyment and laughter fills the air, mixing with the peoples around us.  
  
As the eve passes and more dancers join us we collapse into our chairs once more, taking rest for a moment and sipping the sweet wines laid before us. Jack applauds as Samantha retakes her seat and drapes himself over his chair to watch the musicians. Kiana has taken to dancing with Tealc and Daniel applauds us, a wide smile on his lips.  
  
"I never knew you could dance like that Sam," he says with approval over the table.  
  
"Thankyou Daniel, I enjoyed it. And thankyou Dalsh" she said smiling to Dalsh who had seated himself by Jack.  
  
"This is turning into quite a eve," says Daniel looking to us all.  
  
"It is not over yet" replies Parn with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"There's more?" asks Jack sitting up and eyeing the bowl of petals lying near him.  
  
"Oh there is always more at a celebration such as this" I reply, as I pull the bowl to me. I can feel Daniel's eyes on me and feel his curiosity. It is a feeling I feel most from him and it seems it is never sated. It is a strangely attractive emotion, I close my eyes and shake my thoughts clear, aware my attraction of this man will be easily interpreted by those close by. I am suddenly aware of Parn and sit a little straighter. I take a glance his way and notice the widening smile on his lips, and I cannot stop the smile gathering on my own. Jack oblivious to this carries on.  
  
"What more could there be? We've observed a ritual; we've had food, drink, dancing. What more could we ask for at a party" Grinning he smiles over to Samantha and his eyes rest longer than his smile which softens but does not disappear. I am not the only one giving out feelings of attraction. Smiling I raise my glass to my lips.  
  
"You will see" I reply. As we speak the dancing couples are already seating themselves down and the music settles, some of the oil owls are blown out and the children settle quietly at their seats eyes open in anticipation. Parn rises and a hush descends along the long tables. I smile and sit back into my chair, glancing to Daniel and then back to Parn as one of the temple servants sounds a gong for silence.  
  
I sense the anticipation rising around me as all eyes settle on the man before us expectantly. Parn, a gleam in his eye as he takes in his audience standing before us, oil bowls placed about him casting shadows eerily away from him in all directions.  
  
"A story my friends?" he offers us a, eyes glinting and hands raised before him. A cheer arises from us the audience. "Or perhaps a song and dance"  
  
A simmer of laughter echoes through us who know Parn best. He is not one known for his singing or solo dancing skills. Smiling jovially to us, he performs a quick jig and we applaud to him laughing.  
  
"A story it is then" he concedes, and we applaud even louder. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Come children, I may need help" he says beckoning them to come closer, the children jump to their feet and approach jumping and hopping about him.  
  
"Now what story shall I tell this eve" Parn questions to himself, looking down at the children who can barely stay still. " A story of our people yes? Of who we are, our creation, our existence yes? Or perhaps of when the Gould came and tried to destroy us?"  
  
Parn leans down at the children at this proposal and they scatter from his stretching arms with glee as he playfully pretends to capture them to him.  
  
"No I know the perfect story, a new story my friends, with new characters, now come children quickly we must prepare"  
  
The children gather about him in a circle and they bow their heads close as he speaks to them. I glance over to Daniel who has leaned closer to me, watching the spectacle with a soft smile. I sense intrigue from he and his friends who are also watching Parn and the children with enjoyment. My attention is once more brought to the small group before me. The children spread about before us, their smiling eyes lit up by the light shining over them.  
  
"Let me set the scene, a quiet day, the suns are high in the sky. People going about their daily work, peace fulfilling us"  
  
At this, the children pretend to be busy working, giggling slightly as they perform.  
  
"But what is this, something invades our senses, we are not alone. Someone comes forth"  
  
The children scatter, holding hands and running to hide behind seats and behind the long robes of Parn. Still laughter in their voices. Some hide behind Daniel and myself and their excitement is infectious as Parn continues.  
  
"Fear runs through our veins for a moment, who has come to our small peaceful world. But stillness surrounds them, a childlike curiosity almost as they take in our world. And we sensing friendship draw near."  
  
Some of the children stand looking up at the temple ceiling like it is the first time they have seen it, pointing open mouth around their audience. The little ones hiding behind our seats approach slowly toward them. The children by Parn, enacting the newcomers suddenly jump round and stare at the children approaching. The approaching little ones hold their hands out in a sign of peace. Parn turns and gathers them closer together, bending down between them.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asks the children. Tellash, one of the older boys steps forward and lifts his head proudly.  
  
"I am Jack," he says before a wide grin spreads across his face.  
  
A murmur of laughter flitters across the room. I take a glance to Jack who has sat up in his seat with a similar grin and laughing eyes.  
  
"Ah Jack, Mitoyah, and who are your friends?" asks Parn, a serious face, before being interrupted by Keesha, one of the older girls, pulling on his robe, I sense confusion from her.  
  
"Is it not I who must welcome Parn?" she asks in a quiet voice, only those of us near can hear the soft-spoken words.  
  
"My apologies little one" replies Parn, before Keesha steps forward to Tellash.  
  
"Mitoyah, I am Rani" she says in her sweet lilting voice, before shooting me a shy glance and smile. I bow my head in respect to her and her eyes shine as she turns back to her comrades.  
  
"Rani, these are my friends" says Tellash, stepping to one side so his friends can step forward. Renalsh one of the smaller boys of the group, steps forward, puffing out his chest and standing taller.  
  
"I am Tealc," he says in a deep voice, tracing a finger across his brow in a circle, leaving a trail of red berry oil. This receives another chortle of laughter from us as he beams in pride.  
  
"And I am Daniel" says a small voice from behind them. Heads turn one way and another to spy the shy Ginarn hiding behind his brothers tall form. Tallesh steps further sideways to show Ginarn, Tallesh puts an arm about him and shuffles him forward and lift his hands. Ginarn makes small fists with his hands and peers through circles he creates with them, earning him laughter and applause and his skin flushes red. I turn laughing to Daniel who seems quite taken by surprise at the children's enactment of their arrival. Tealc seems to be enjoying the show, an eyebrow raised and small smile hiding on his lips.  
  
"And this little one" says Parn, lifting Carla, the youngest of the group into his arms. "Who would you be little one?"  
  
"I am Sananmtha" replies the proud little girl trying to get a grasp on the strange words, before throwing her arms about her fathers neck with a giggle and points over to Sam who is also smiling.  
  
Parn looking down upon the little ones gathered about him smiles to Keesha.  
  
"What now Rani?" he asks in a serious voice.  
  
"A celebration" replies Keesha " To welcome our new friends?"  
  
"But first" she exclaims before Parn can reply raising a finger in the air " We must introduce them to someone special"  
  
"Oh?" asks Parn, setting the wriggling Carla back on the floor, who tugs on his hand and leads him to sit in his seat by us. Carla rejoins the group, standing by Tallesh.  
  
"Come my friends, all is well" says Keesha beckoning her friends forward, taking Ginarn's hands she leads them in a circle about the other children, who enact the people of the village before coming to a halt in front of Parn.  
  
"Parn I have brought some people to meet you" she says as the four and indeed all the children gather to our table.  
  
"You have Rani?" asks Parn, playing along with the act.  
  
"Yes friends from another world. They came through the Chapayah" replies Keesha seriously.  
  
"Ah welcome, welcome my friends." Parn smiles and leans down to Keesha "Through the Chapayah you say Rani? They can be trusted?"  
  
"Oh yes" whispers Keesha, hopping from one foot to another.  
  
"Then celebrations it shall be" says Parn as he stands, walking with the children away from our table. "And perhaps in time, a story will be told of our new friends"  
  
I smile and tap on the table with my fingers, as do my people, Parn and the children raise fingers to their foreheads and bow them slightly. Laughter and music is soon filling the air once more, a lighter softer mood sets into the eve. Parn sits once more by us and Keesha climbs onto his lap, burying a tired head into his chest.  
  
"I am afraid the excitement is catching up on most," says Parn holding his daughter closer to his chest.  
  
"Not just the children" replies Jack, covering a yawn, before stretching out his arms. I sense a strong wave of fatigue suddenly surrounding me; it seems the night has gone on longer than we thought.  
  
"Perhaps it is time to draw the eve to a close Parn?" I ask him, he nods in agreement and I stand and make my way slowly to the front of the tables, eyes focusing on me. I note most of the children are practically sleeping in their parents or guardians arms.  
  
"My friends, the eve is ended. Make haste with the children, the moons are rising and we would not want them to catch chills. Those without children help would be appreciated to clear the temple for the morn as you know."  
  
The words are barely from my mouth as people already start to stand in their weary forms to help the temple servants clear away, a hum of voices talking of the eve events. I sense satisfaction and joy from the eve. Parents and guardians carry or lead the little ones home. I beckon to Nina.  
  
"Take Darla and our friends home Nina, I will be along soon. Take Dalsh with you also."  
  
Nina nods and helps a weary Darla stand as I wish good eve to Jack, Samantha and Daniel. I feel tiredness from them as well as enjoyment from the eve's events.  
  
"Do not forget your robes, the moons are rising and the wind is high this eve"  
  
A temple servant retrieves the robes and they take them.  
  
"Can we get some of those flower petals to go too" asks Jack, looking hopeful to the temple servant who giggles and goes back to her work clearing the tables. I smile and shake my head.  
  
"I will be home soon, I will stay here until the temple is cleared, we shall not be long"  
  
"I'll wait and walk you back" says Daniel stepping forward, a determined tone coming from him as if he knows I would politely refuse. I bite back my refusal, knowing it would be useless.  
  
"Thankyou" I reply, and watch as the others depart, I frown realising Tealc is not with them, turn to see him helping carrying tables, and benches into out lying storage rooms. Realising to try and send him home too would be hopeless; I instead approach Parn who is still sitting in his chair, with the small form of his daughter bundled in his arms.  
  
"Parn, would you like me to lay her down for you?" I ask, sensing a strange overwhelming exhaustion and happiness coming from him.  
  
"No no Rani, I am afraid I am not as young as I think myself to be, however I will lay her down as I do every night since her mother left us"  
  
At this, another wave of settled bliss passes to me. After all this time the love he has for her is still as strong and yet he is accepting of the fact she will never return. He stands and bows to me slightly, shifting his daughter weight to cradle in his arms. I place my fingers on his forehead for a moment and plant a kiss in Keesha's hair before he makes his way from the hall to his living quarters wishing Meltolyah to people he passes. 


	15. Chapter 15

Soon the temple is cleared and I usher people to return home making sure I am the last the leave with Daniel and Tealc, Kiana leaves with us also. I pull my cloak further about me as a biting wind surrounds us, pulling the temple doors to a firm close. The light from the flickering burning oil bowls casts a dim slanting light across our path as we make our way into the heart of the village. Kiana links her arm into mine, pressing close holding a bowl in her other hand. Then two men walk just behind us. I sense heightened curiosity from Kiana and a happy exhaustion, which seems to mill over all of us.  
  
"It was a wonderful eve Rani" she whispers close to my ear to prevent the wind from carrying away her words. "It has been too long since such celebration and you enjoyed yourself immensely"  
  
I do not have to look at her to realise the smile on her lips and childlike glint in her eyes and I sense more than curiosity from her rather an immense impatience at wanting to know something that I obviously at least emotionally was exuding. I glance up to the moons, before lowering my head as a rush of wind catches at our skirts, we laugh as we focus on our path, heads bowed.  
  
"Yes it was a good eve Kiana, I sense all would agree we all enjoyed ourselves"  
  
Now I can feel her impatience growing but perhaps she realises at least this eve she will not be getting anything else from me. I need time to process what I feel before I discuss anything with her or anyone. Arriving at Kiana's home the two men wait at the gate as I walk with her to her door, as she opens it she turns to me and hugs me in a soft embrace for a moment a rush of care and safety surrounding me.  
  
"It has been long enough Rani, you should not be afraid to feel it again. He would understand"  
  
With these last words, she whispers Meltolyah in my ear and steps back into her home, closing the door securely. I pause before turning and making my way to Daniel who is still waiting at the gate. Tealc has walked a few steps ahead, the oil bowl in his hands, casting a strong enough light for us to follow. I walk silently by Daniel the words from my wise friend ringing in my ears along with the howls of the high winds. I pull my cloak about me and feel suddenly aware of a nervousness, which seems to have risen from me. We arrive silently at my home, and I bolt the door. The burning embers of a small dying fire Nina must have lit for us, lights the room, as I slide my cloak from my shoulders, I shiver and I wonder to myself if it is the chill in the air which makes me do so or the slight feel of his fingers on my shoulders as Daniel helps me remove my cloak. The house is silent and peaceful as Tealc places the oil bowl down before turning to me.  
  
"I will retire to bed, Meltolyah" he bows slightly before silently ascending the stairs.  
  
Although I feel tired, I also feel like I could not sleep, thoughts pattern through my head and I am unsure how to process them. Daniel seems reluctant to sleep also, settling silently onto large cushions by the burning fire embers. I sit by his side, glancing to his face for a moment, before lowering my gaze to watch a burning ember fly softly up into the air to die and settle with grace. Conversation seems unnecessary and strangely, the silence is comfortable. I am curiously aware of being watched and lift my gaze to be met with the dark shadowed blueness of Daniel's eyes, the flicker of a dying flame reflected softly in the corner of them. I feel somehow mesmerised by those eyes, the eyes of a stranger, a man who seems to have awoken me from the slumber I have reserved myself to for many moons. I find it strange that a man who I only met an eve ago can make me feel like this again. I am aware of a smile lighting his lips, when did my gaze travel from those eyes to his mouth.  
  
There is so much I want to tell him, perhaps my thoughts will process as I pour out the story of my life to him. Is he ready to hear the life I have lead, the pain which consumed my soul for many eves and which I have managed to lock behind a door, in a room above. I can feel my skin of my cheek shiver at his touch, I am aware of his fingers slowly tracing the curve of my jaw, and my gaze is once more drawn to his eyes and I struggle to regain some composure, my senses seem to all but escaped me. I can feel nothing and everything from him, fear, uncertainty, want, need, wondering and nothing. I am aware of nothing but dark bright blue, and tingling fingertips, and my fingers covering his, perhaps in a subconscious move to see if this is real. That this is not a reality in my mind, playing out to cruelly torture my soul.  
  
His fingers leave my skin, dropping to entwine into mine and I am aware of the stillness. Perhaps even the winds outside have slowed but I unaware of everything around us only stillness. A beckoning, a closeness, bodies edging closer and then stillness once more, just blueness a sudden need. I reach up and slide his glasses from his face, placing them by me before I slide my fingers to his face, a smile on my lips as a slight squint surrounds them, like my own would when the suns rise. I feel an urge to look so deeply into those eyes that I could fall without fear of being hurt. I feel a hand slide firmly about my back pulling me further and suddenly we are falling, still silent, bodies pressed. My fingers slip from the frame of his eyes to stop my descent so I can look down at him, as we half lay halfway on the cushions, the strong arm still about my waist, sliding further up my back, and then again the tingling of his fingers on my skin as they splay about my shoulders. I follow the tingling soft sensation as fingertips slide through my hair, blue eyes still staring into mine. Slow, stillness, silence as my fingers find his face once more, tracing the line of his chin, down his throat slowly tracing their own path. Entranced as blueness draws closer and then still again, a tentative lingering pause, before sensation of fingers leading fiery trails and bodies so close disappear.  
  
Emptiness, falling, silence, wanting, fear, lips connecting, lingering. A moment, engrained into my mind only to be replaced by another as another pause, a breath another glance into the dark shadowed bright blue. A whisper of a name, lost in the silence, and then again lips, mouth, all thoughts disappearing, deep breaths as we give in to the surging emotions, needing, wanting, I am aware of nothing but wanting this, the need to feel wanted, needed by someone. A feeling lost to me for a time. I push away all thoughts and emotions as we kiss and taste. We lay like this snatching the sensations we give into, letting go to all thought and emotion. I will kiss him, he will kiss me, our hands will revel in the feel of each other's skin, and our fingers will trace lines. Eventually slumber becomes the better yet still we are reluctant to leave, and so we stay wrapped in each others arms, my head on his chest, my fingers tracing circles, and his fingers warm about my shoulder. 


End file.
